usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario
Super Mario Colorer DS: The Rainbow Tomb By Racerdude Koopa System: Nintendo DS Cost: 34.99 Created By: Raceman21 Note: I asked Tyler (AKA Joey Koopa) if I could make this, and he said okay. The game is similar to what he did, except it is more like Superstar Saga! STORYLINE Mario is drawing and coloring one day. But then, we see just outside of the castle, where Fawful is spying on Mario. He has something in his helmet, and it's purple, and evil. It's Cackletta's spirit! He has revived her, and Cackletta wants to dominate the Mushroom Kingdom. They go to a magical pyramid not that far from our humble kingdom, the Pyramid of Seven Colors. Cackletta wants to have full force over the pyramid. She kills all of the guards, and releases all four spirits that live inside of the pyramid: Anublue, King Tutan-Red, Yellow-Patra, and Horus Green. But why? 'Cause, Cackletta wants to use their power, and then they are put back to sleep. Cackletta also gets her normal body again. Mario notices that the sky has been changed from blue and white, to orange and black. Peach gets kidnapped by Fawful, and Mario is out to go find them. E. Gadd creates the "Creativity Crayon 5000", which allows Mario to draw stuff in his path. You must draw and be creative in order to beat the game. WHAT YOU CANNOT DRAW You can't draw things too confusing, or health. No matter what you draw, in a boss battle, it will always do the same damage. DODGING When someone attacks you, and you do not see colors or your crayon underneath you, you have to dodge. Simple as that. RAILS When you are in a sky place or above heights, draw a rail so Mario won't have to fall to his death. BATTLES It's an RPG! But the battles look like the battles from a Pokemon game. HEALING ITEMS You have six health in the game. Each time you are hit, you lose one. Coins: Heals 1 health. Mushroom: Heals 3 health. Super Mushroom: Heals all health. ATTACKS YOU CAN DRAW Projectiles Enemies DEFENSES YOU CAN DRAW Walls Bouncy objects COLORS Red Blue Yellow Green Orange Purple Indigo MINI-GAME MODE Ten Mini-Games! I will let you be creative here, so create them yourself. Of course, you can't just create a mini-game in this game! WORLDS INDIGO SEWERS Music: MLSS Underground, Luigi's Engine Room Enemies: Beanies, Sewer Monsters, Blarggs, Sludge Buddies, Goombas Most Useful Color: Bright Colors Most Useless Color: Dark Colors Boss: Anuboo The indigo-colored sewers are dark, damp, and smell horrible! The acid pools are just like lava pits. They kill you when you touch them, so make bridges to cross the very long acid pools, and just jump across short acid pools. At times, you may have to draw a grappling hook and swing your way across spike pits. Bridges will be destroyed by the spikes. After you make it past four levels, Anuboo starts firing lasers at you. Get ready for a boss fight! Anuboo Difficulty: 2/5 Attacks: Lasers, Purple Orbs This guy is pretty easy. He doesn't morph into Shadow Mario or Shadow Luigi. First, he will fire a laser at you, so dodge this attack. The color you need is yellow, so draw killer flowers or stuff. You have to draw cute stuff to beat Anuboo. Then he will start firing purple orbs. Quickly switch to the pink color and draw bouncy objects to send the orbs back at him. This will damage him as well. He has a long health bar, but after he receives enough damage, Anuboo will disintegrate. GREEN JUNGLE Music: Hoohoo Mountain Enemies: Goombas, Clefts, Parahoombas, Piranha Plants, Nippers, Beanies Most Useful Colors: Green, Yellow, Red Most Useless Colors: Pink, Indigo, Orange Boss: Trunkle The forest is full of life. Watch out for pits of Nippers and Clefts attacking you. Nippers will eat bridges if there are over a pit, but if they are high, they won't be able to reach. So draw ramps. You may draw vines to cross the trees, too. In one level, a giant Piranha Plant will chase you. Draw various objects to block its path, but he will always destroy the blockages. Once you finish all five levels, you will face Trunkle! Time to fight a boss! Trunkle Difficulty: 3/5 Attacks: Boulders, Gust Clouds Trunkle isn't too hard. Trunkle will fire boulders by spinning his arms, and will spit out gust clouds. The rocks hate the color red, so make five red smashing objects to destroy a boulder, and just dodge the gust clouds. Trunkle is also smarter than he was in MLSS. If you attack in his face, he will block it. Damaging him is simple! Attack him from behind. Draw a projectile, a bouncy object, an arrow of what you want, which way for the projectile to bounce to, and then another bouncy object and arrow that is pointing to his back. It should damage him. Do watch out, sometimes he will fire more than one boulder! After his health bar is emptied, Trunkle will vanish. YELLOW MOUNTAINS Music: Teehee Valley Enemies: Hammer Bros, Sledge Bros, Beanies, Parabeanies, Goombas Most Useful Colors: Dark Colors Most Useless Colors: Bright Colors Boss: The V Team (the viruses) The Mountains are dangerous! Hammers and sledgehammers, will be going everywhere. Draw side ramps so you don't have to die in a spike pit. Also draw platforms whenever you are high in the sky. There are a lot of pits, deaths that can happen, etc. In one level, you ride a cart and you have to destroy blockages. Once you beat all five levels, Mario will find a bottle, and somehow he shrinks. Then, Mario wakes up inside of the bottle, and the V-Team fights him. Red Virus, Blue Virus, and Yellow Virus are all looking for revenge! Time to fight a boss! The V-Team Difficulty: 3/5 Blue Virus's Attacks: Dash, Poison Bubble Red Virus's Attacks: Dash, Fireballs Yellow Virus's Attacks: Dash, Lightning Bolts Aren't we glad to see those troublemaking viruses? Well, they are asking for a beating, so bring it. Anyway, they are still at the pill-hating side, so draw pills of each virus's color. Like, Blue Virus needs to be hit by blue pills. To avoid being damaged by YV's attacks, draw a green line over your head to protect yourself. To avoid being damaged by RV's attacks, draw water droplets to fizzle the droplets. To avoid being damaged by BV's attacks, draw a sharp object to pop the poisonous bubbles. Draw a color pill on the virus of that color to damage him. A virus gets destroyed when five pills of their color is on their heads. Just jump when they dash at you. When all three viruses are destroyed, you've won. Now you are back to normal size. BLUE OCEAN Music: Gwarhar Lagoon Enemies: Cheep Cheeps, Mecha Bloopers, Bloopers, Diver Goombas, Boss Bass, Beanie Subs Most Useful Colors: Blue, Green, Purple, Indigo Most Useless Colors: Red, Orange, Yellow Boss: Hermie III The ocean is full of great creatures. There are a lot of enemies that lurk in the ocean's deepest parts, including Beanie Subs that will fire missiles at you and Boss Bass that can take three hearts away. Also, you have to solve puzzles, activate the Jelectro Generators to open up warp pipes, and such. Sometimes you must draw certain objects to guide you through the ocean. When you solve the final puzzle, a golden warp pipe is unlocked. Go up, save, and talk to Hermie III. He forgets who you are, and thinks you are a disturbance. So he fights you. Time to fight a boss! Hermie III Difficulty: 3/5 Attacks: Poison Bubbles, Poison Bubble Beam, Claw Attack The Christmas crab is angry, but he doesn't know who you are. He will fire his claws at you, and you just have to jump to dodge this. It takes very long to beat him, but it's not hard. To avoid his poison bubbles, simply draw a sharp object to pop them. Blue Virus had this attack as well. But Hermie can fire a beam of it. Draw a shield of sharp objects, or else the bubbles will easily go through and poison you. He has very high defense, so draw something electrical on him. But when he is going to go in his shell, quickly draw a fireball on the shell, or else his health bar will go up a bit. It takes about thirty attacks to beat him. The best strategy is to draw electrical stuff, then draw projectiles to knock him out. Once his health bar is emptied, Hermie will be defeated. PURPLE SWAMP Music: Chucklehuck Woods Enemies: Blarrgs, Swamp Monsters, Muddy Buddies, Ptooies, Sludge Piranhas, Shadows, Chuckola Blobs, Beanies Most Useful Colors: Dark Colors Most Useless Colors: Light Colors Boss: Chuckolator The swamp is full of enemies and pools of disgusting muck that try to pull you in. Mario must draw platforms over the quicksand muck pools just to cross them. Mario's goal is to reach the Chuckola Sanctuary, alive, and at full health. Just be careful here, and draw a few lanterns in dark areas. Once you pass a line of trees with eyes, you'll find a sanctuary. Enter it, have a conversation with Chuckolator, and he will fight you. Time to fight a boss! Chuckolator Difficulty: 4/5 Attacks: Soda Gun, Soda Sword, Soda Quicksand Pool Chuckolator is one mean boss. Yes, he is quite resilient. Chuckolator will fire a blob of slime from his left arm. Draw a pounding projectile to destroy the blob of slime. His second attack is turning his right arm into a gun, and he will try to bulls-eye you with a bubble shot. Draw a shield of spikes to pop the bubble shot. His third and final attack is, turning into a quicksand pool. Tap A repeatedly to not sink in the quicksand. If you sink into the quicksand, you will lose three hearts! Stage 1-He has a barrel shield at the start. It takes five projectiles to destroy it. As usual, you can only damage the shield with one projectile per turn. After five projectiles hit the barrel shield, Chuckolator will get peeved. Stage 2-His attacks are little more aggressive. You have to damage him with ten projectiles to proceed to stage 3. This is the hardest part of the battle. Stage 3-A little easier. Chuckolator will become a barrel-shaped monster about Mario's height. He will only charge at you, so just jump from this attack. Draw five projectiles at him, and Chuckolator will disappear. ORANGE VOLCANO Music: MLSS Bowser's Castle Enemies: Magikoopas, Dry Bones, Hammer Bros, Sledge Bros, Podoboos, Boos, Big Boos, Paratroopas Most Useful Colors: Orange, Red, Yellow Most Useless Colors: Blue, Green, Purple, Indigo Boss: Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, and Bowser What the? BOWSER? His other Koopalings must’ve left. The three youngest Koopalings tag along with their father. Bowser and his three Koopalings have been mind controlled by Fawful. But before Mario can approach Fawful, he makes an escape with Bowser with his kids. This place is mean! This place also has a lot of lava! In fact, there is so much lava, that this place is 90% covered with it! Mario must draw water droppings to extinguish fire that is in your way, draw ramps over spike pits, and even draw many other various objects to help you. Once you approach a giant mechanical door, a mind controlled Bowser with his three kids will fight you! Time for a couple of boss battles! Iggy Koopa Difficulty: 2/5 Attacks: Fireballs, Spin Iggy is very easy. He just fires three fireballs a time at you, so draw bouncy projectiles to bounce the fireballs back at Iggy. Also when he spins, drop a projectile somewhere and make sure it hits Iggy. You have several chances to, but if you don't hit him in ten seconds, Iggy will make a white flash and Mario will be defeated instantly. After ten hits, Iggy will be finished. Larry Koopa Difficulty: 3/5 Attacks: Fireballs, And Piranha Plant Summon Larry is harder than his crazed brother, but he won't be too much of a challenge. Draw bouncy projectiles to bounce the fireballs back at him. Larry will create Piranha Plants, so just drop three water droplets into each of their mouths. Once all of the Piranha Plants explode, Larry will be defenseless. Draw a projectile to damage him. Twelve projectiles will bring the end to Larry. Lemmy Koopa Difficulty: 3/5 Attacks: Fireballs, And Ice Blasts Lemmy is the hardest out of the Koopaling triplets. Lemmy's fireballs are extremely fast, so quickly deflect his fireballs by using bouncy projectiles. He will fire ice blasts at you also, so block with a fire shield. It's the fireballs that are the problem, so fifteen projectiles will defeat Lemmy. Bowser Difficulty: 4/5 Attacks: Fire Breath, Shell Spin, Claw, Fireballs, Hammers This is definitely the hardest boss so far! He will breathe fire at you, which will prevent you from drawing things with the color orange or red. He can toss hammers, and you need to draw a force field to protect yourself. He will enter his shell and attack you, so dodge this attack a few times. That was his indeed the most dangerous attack. He can fire fireballs at you, so draw water droplets to get rid of the fireballs. His final attack will get rid of two hearts. He will claw you, so draw a circle in front of you and the claw attack will go through Mario. Strange. Anyway, draw projectiles, and every three turns, you will gain two more health. Ten to fifteen hits will defeat Bowser. RED FACTORY Music: Woohoo Hooniversity Enemies: Robo-Chomps, Mustard Blobs, Robo-Hammer-Bros, Thwomps, Goombas, Beanie Spaceships, Yo-Bros, Fuzzies, Robo-Sledge-Bros Most Useful Colors: All of Them Most Useless Colors: None of Them Boss: Fawful We finally reach the power source of the Rainbow World. At first, we see Peach inside of a giant orb. Fawful takes her to the center of the factory. Now we must get past Fawful's mechanical minions, while activating generators to get through passages. Go through tough obstacles, go through some obstacle courses, and even ride in your own robot throughout tunnels of fire. Once you get to a room with nine buttons, hit them all in the right order, save, heal, and then get ready to fight Fawful. Time for a boss! Fawful Difficulty: 5/5 Attacks: Cross Laser Beam, X Laser Beam, Electrical Orbs, Power Orbs, Charge, Supercharged Laser Beam Fawful is indeed very hard. In fact, harder than Bowser. Here we go with the dome machine, so be prepared for anything. First, he will fire out electrical orbs from his antenna. Draw a blue line, and the electrical ball will bounce back to Fawful. His second attack is firing a cross laser beam, so just jump to dodge this. Sometimes, it is hard to dodge this attack. His third attack is power orbs. He will only use this attack if his dome is hit five times. The dome will spin extremely fast, and orbs will appear. Drop a projectile on it to destroy it, and if you don't destroy all of the orbs in time, start dodging. When he has lost five health, he will use the X laser beam attack, which is easier to avoid, so just dodge it. His next attack is when he charges. Draw a force field around you quick, or else the attack will truly hurt you. His final attack is when he makes stone blocks appear over your head, so keep hitting them until they get destroyed. Hit them five times in five seconds, and he will then fire a supercharged laser beam, which is VERY hard to dodge. Two hits by this attack will kill you. It takes twelve hits to defeat Fawful, and at ten health, he goes extremely fast, so stay strong and use a Mushroom, before you damage him more. Twelve hits, and Fawful will be fried! Literally... PYRAMID OF SEVEN COLORS Music: Beanbean Castle Enemies: None Most Useful Colors: All Most Useless Colors: None Boss: Cackletta 1 After Fawful has been fried, you will gain up to ten hearts! ALL RIGHT! The four gods get sucked into Cackletta, and she becomes ultra powerful! Now we have to kill the evil witch. Save and heal before you fight her. Anyways... she isn't too hard... not like Fawful. Cackletta Difficulty: 3/5 Attacks: Lightning Bolt, Black Holes, Poison Beam Cackletta is easy! She does the same things as in Superstar Saga. At the start, she will create black holes, so easily dodge those. If you fall in them too early, you will become light-weighted, but if you fall in too late (weird, huh?), you will become heavy. Just draw a green line above you when she fires a lightning bolt at you, and there is no way you can dodge the poison beam. It will make you lose five health. It takes ten projectiles to beat her, so give it the best you've got. If you don't heal at least twice in this fight, you will surely lose. After ten turns of damaging, Cackletta starts yelling, and she disappears. YAY! IT'S OVER! Well, no it isn't. What you have to do to access the extra level is find all the rainbow jewel shards. They are EXTREMELY hidden in each place. Find all seven, and then go where you fought Cackletta. The four gods says that the Pyramid's heart is being terrorized by Cackletta. She is in her ghostly form, so now Mario has to defeat the evil of all evil! PYRAMID'S HEART Cackletta's Ghost Difficulty: 5/5 Attacks: Flick, Fire Wave, Thunder Bolt, Time Freeze Laser, Huge Orb, Color Orbs, Fawful's Ghost HANDS HEALTH: 3 HEAD HEALTH: 5 HEART HEALTH: 20 This battle is harder than Fawful's! Cackletta will be tougher, and much more evil, so have A LOT of Super Mushrooms in your item bag. A lot of her attacks are quick, so be a great artist. Her flicking attack isn't so bad, so draw a hard projectile in front of you and you will not be damaged. Her next attack is a fire wave. She casts this from her right hand, and her right hand will glow bright orange and then smack the ground, creating a massive fire wave. Draw a few water droplets at the part where it is in front of you. Her next attack is a thunderbolt, so you need to draw a green line over you so you won't be struck. This happens when her left hand glows bright yellow. Her next attack is a huge orb. Draw five projectiles at it, to destroy it. Her next attack is making Fawful's Ghost, and it will fire a stream of green orbs, so dodge them and then poke it with your crayon to kill it. The next attack starts when she loses ten health. Her pupils will look up or down. The one that moves first will be the one that fires When it looks down, jump before she freezes time, and when it looks up, don't do a thing. She does her final attack when she is down to three health. She will fire colored orbs, so tap the red ones with the color red, dodge the green ones, and ignore the blue ones. If you can tap all of these while the heart is sticking out, you might be able to finish her off. First take out the hands, then the head, and then damage the heart with HUGE projectiles. The heart stays out for three turns. Once the heart is attacked twenty times, Cackletta will be kaput! ENDINGS Bad Ending Mario beats Cackletta, and she vanishes. But Mario needs to find all of the rainbow star pieces. Go look for them. Good Ending Mario finishes off the ghost of Cackletta, and she turns into nothing but mist. Only a purple orb remains of her, and the four gods destroy the orb. Mario saves Princess Peach, who is trapped inside of the tomb. The colors of the sky in the Mushroom Kingdom turn back to normal, and it's all sunshine and stars! The gods thank Mario, and they return to their rightful place. Mario draws a spaceship so Mario and Peach can return back home. Then back at Peach's Castle, Mario is drawing cute pictures, and Bowser appears saying thanks for saving him and his kids from Cackletta. He then leaves. Mario holds his crayon in the air, and the credits roll.